


Finding Sundays

by priscillasslut



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of past drug abuse, Mentions of past self harm, Religious Conflict, Sadly, and drags Sherlock along, but not any, church, john goes to church, mentions of past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priscillasslut/pseuds/priscillasslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes into contact with a place he's thought he left behind years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Sundays

Sherlock came out as gay to all of his family as a young child. He was immediately taken to church and a private catholic school for 'cleansing'.

Obviously not the best idea, he was bullied, rejected and relentlessly picked on. 

Fast forward to the day he is living with John in 221B, he is curious as to where John disappears to every Sunday. 

He deduces it's someplace important, but not so formal as John comes back with a smile on his face every time. He reasons out church; Of what he's heard John yell in bed, and thou shall not take the Lords name in vain. 

When he confronts John, and John confirms it is indeed church, Sherlock is oh so curious now. 

How can someone seeming so normal, going against the laws of the church by laying with another man, be so happy and carefree with God? Also, Sherlock cannot help but feel terrified that they will start brainwashing John to become homophobic, and will eventually hate him. 

He expressed his concerns to John in an alarmed manner. 

Comforting sherlock, John kisses him softly and refuses, saying that God is accepting, and Sherlock would see that if he would go to church with him one day. 

They agree on the next Sunday, although Sherlock is resistant and slightly terrified. 

Not that he would let John see that. 

Come the next Sunday when Sherlock is being woken by his lover, the memories of the private school kids are distracting any and all thought of John.

When they get to church and sit in a pew, Sherlock is scratching at and around the many scars and patches on his arms.

Drugs, nicotine, habits. 

Regrets, fears, past. 

John's hand tightens around his own when he noticed his nervous habits. 

On the verge of tears, Sherlock is ashamed. 

John leans over and gently kisses Sherlock's lower lip. 

"No one here is going to judge us. Sherlock. look at me. I will take any boy, man, lady, girl, who is willing to open their shit pile and insult you." 

Church starts, and it goes with ease. 

Sherlock finds himself agreeing and deduces that the scripture make sense (also seeing the pastor is a gay man, and his partner is at home with their sick daughter) and finds he is quite okay with this church thing. 

Once the service is nearly over, and the priest stands up and asks for any prayers, thanks, or celebrations, John stands up almost immediately, coaxing Sherlock to stand with him. 

Sherlock's hand still in John's, and he was aware of the entire mass's eyes on them two. 

Clearing his throat, John expresses in a clear, loud voice, "Today is my boyfriend and I's two year anniversary, also his birthday."

The entire clergy erupts into applause, after a moment of panic from Sherlock.

Sherlock is stunned. 

How could a place where homosexuals are rejected, be so comforting and loving?

John answers this afterwards, when they're both laying naked in their bed. 

He says simply, "How can a God who hates any of his children be a God at all?"


End file.
